


Po činu od JosanPQ

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Mistr lektvarů [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Percy je ve špehování nováček.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Percy Weasley
Series: Mistr lektvarů [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977391
Kudos: 2





	Po činu od JosanPQ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the fact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866465) by [Tales of Josan archivist (nocturnus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnus/pseuds/Tales%20of%20Josan%20archivist). 



Když se ozvalo zaklepání, byly asi tři ráno. Čekal ho a celou dobu od chvíle, kdy se dostal domů, strávil zíráním na dveře. 

Přesto ho vylekalo a s hůlkou v ruce vyskočil ze židle připravený bránit se. 

„Identifikujte se,“ řekl hlasem, o němž si uvědomoval, že je na ticho noci příliš silný. 

„Pane Weasley, otevřete ty dveře.“ 

Že dostane zrovna takovou odpověď, ho nenapadlo, ale vzhledem k tomu, kdo byl za dveřmi, nebyla neočekávaná. 

Došel ke dveřím, zhluboka se nadechl a s namířenou hůlkou dveře ručně odemkl. Hranu dveří sevřela ruka v černé rukavici, zatlačila a dveře se otevřely právě tolik, aby dovnitř proklouzla černá postava. 

„Bylo skutečně nutné čekat tak dlouho? Účelem je _nebýt_ viděn.“ 

Úšklebek byl úplně stejný, jak si ho pamatoval. 

„Par - pardon,“ zakoktal se. „Jsem v tomhle trochu nový.“ 

Jeho návštěva rychle prozkoumala pokoj, nejen pohledem, ale i hůlkou. 

„Tak tedy doufejme, pro dobro nás obou, že tu novost setřesete, než nás oba zabijete.“ 

„Promiňte. Ale když jsme... když jsem byl přemluven, abych tohle dělal, měl jsem jenom hlásit, co kuje Popletal. Bylo mi řečeno, že žádné skutečné nebezpečí nehrozí. Teď...“ 

Muž v černém si odfrkl téměř soucitně. „Vítejte ve světě intrikaření podle Albuse Brumbála.“ 

„Jak... jak se můžete...,“ hledal správné slovo, „takhle _posmívat_? Když jste...“ 

„Když jsem ho zabil?“ Severus Snape se konečně přesvědčil, že jsou všechna bezpečnostní opatření, která se pro takovou situaci dala využít, na místě, a unaveně klesl do židle, již jeho hostitel prve opustil. Promnul si prstem čelo a zamračil se. „Percy...“ 

„Ne, to je v pořádku. Nemusíte nic vysvětlovat.“ Percy se zničehonic posadil na otoman, který stál vedle židle. „Řekl mi, že se budou dít věci, které se mi nebudou líbit, ale že vám mám vždycky věřit. To mi zvlášť zdůrazňoval.“ 

Snape strnul a pak ruku spustil dolů. „A to vám stačí?“ 

Percy jen pokrčil rameny. „I kdyby ne, tak už je na to trochu pozdě, nemyslíte?“ 

Snape potřásl hlavou. „Jste velice odvážný, Percy, jestli vám pro rozhodnutí pustit se do téhle hry stačilo tak málo. Chcete ven, Percy? Pokud ano...“ 

Percy se zadíval na svoje ruce složené v klíně. „Ne, to není nutné. A ne, s odvahou to nemá co dělat. Nesmíme Voldemortovi dovolit zvítězit, jinak všichni zemřeme. Nebo si budeme přát, abychom zemřeli.“ 

Percy čekal, že se mu Snape vysměje, ale když se nic nedělo, vzhlédl a zjistil, že se na něj Snape dívá, jako by ho viděl poprvé. Když promluvil, pronesl tiché a souhlasné: „Ano.“ 

Percy ucítil, jak ho zaplavuje nečekané, neuvěřitelné teplo. A poprvé za dlouhou dobu si ve svém snažení nepřipadal tak osamělý. 

„Dobrá, pustíme se do práce. Lord Voldemort si myslí, že jsem u sebe v laboratoři, takže se chci vrátit, co nejrychleji to půjde, kdyby se po mně on nebo někdo jiný rozhodl podívat.“ 

Percy se předklonil a soustředil se na Snapeova slova. Brumbál mu řekl, že jeden z důvodů, proč byl vybrán, spočíval v tom, že si dokázal zapamatovat prakticky všechno, co slyšel. Že se na něj dalo spolehnout, že vše zopakuje naprosto věrně. Na jednu dvě věci se zeptal kvůli nejasnostem a pak, ke své velké úlevě, všechno, co mu Snape řekl, bezchybně zopakoval. 

Snape uznale přikývl. „Kdy se spojíte s Pastorkem?“ 

„Zítra ráno k tomu budu mít vynikající záminku. Pan ministr Brousek chce na odpoledne domluvit schůzku s mudlovským ministrem. Řád by měl ty informace mít nejpozději večer.“ 

Snape vstal a došel ke dveřím. „Víte, jak mi poslat zprávu, kdyby došlo k odhalení?“ 

„Ano. Tohle mně Pastorek naučil důkladně.“ 

Snape se podíval přes rameno. Percy zamrkal, když na jeho tváři uviděl náznak úsměvu. „To věřím.“ 

„Kdy vás můžu čekat?“ Percy zjistil, že nechce, aby Snape odešel. Potřeboval víc než jen přikývnutí, aby našel odvahu pokračovat v tom, čemu Snape říkal hra. Dobrý Bože! Bylo to všechno, jen ne tohle. Kdyby zklamal... 

„Já na rozdíl od vašeho druhého kontaktu nemám čas vás nic učit. Přijdu, když budu moci, nebo když budu potřebovat předat něco výsostně důležitého.“ 

Když se Snape chystal otevřít dveře, Percy se o ně opřel a zastavil ho. Snape se na něj zaškaredil. 

„Vy víte, že neexistuje možnost, že někdy někdo uvěří, že vy a já...“ 

„Ano?“ 

„Že jsme je nezradili. Kingsley je poslední, kdo ví, že...“ 

„Že nejsme ti zrádci, za jaké nás mají ostatní?“ 

Percy přikývl. 

Snape se na něj usmál. „Pochybuju, že to bude představovat nejmenší problém, pane Weasley.“ Vyklouzl na chodbu a pryč z dosahu ochranných kouzel. Těsně než se _přemístil_ , dodal téměř laskavě: „Chci říct, co vás vede k přesvědčení, že některý z nás přežije?“

  


\- konec - 


End file.
